Not too far off from Peace, yet Chaos looming even closer
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: Set after the Onderon Rebels Arc. Padmé Amidala has finally succeeded in convincing Confederate Senators to agree on a Peace Treaty. Count Dooku hears of this and plans to bring the meeting to a screeching halt, using the most terrifying creature the Clones and Jedi have ever seen : The Indominus rex. T rating for language and carnage.
1. Hopeful Meetings

**Padmé's apartment, Coruscant**

Late at night, at 500 Republica, a fateful meeting through holo-projector was taking place. Senator Amidala, of Naboo, sat on her couch, with a cup of caf close to her. Through several attempts to reach out to the Confederacy, she finally managed to get the attention of at least one of their Senators. It was Bec Lawise, a Siniteen who was the Leader of the Separatist Parliament during the Clone Wars.

"I do understand the dire need for peace, Senator Amidala. After the unexpected death of Senator Mina Bonteri, I began myself to question the validity of this ongoing war. It will be difficult, but I will try to rally as many delegates as I can. Unfortunately, not all will agree with this. One of my fellow delegates, Senator Voe Atell, is completely against the idea of voting for peace. She believes that the Republic are corrupt and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is not to be trusted. I will contact you when I'll have amassed a good number of senators concerning the idea, enough to organize a peace conference."

Padmé let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Senator Lawise, that's all I ask. I'll be looking forward to our next conversation. Take care." She shut off the holo-projector, and took a quick glance backwards as C3PO made his entrance into her living room.

"Mistress Padmé, Senator Organa is here to see you." He motioned to the older Senator to come in.

"Bail, so good to see you !" She shook his hand. "Thank you, 3PO. That will be all." The protocol droid quickly left the two. She invited her friend to sit by her.

Bail cleared his throat. "Any luck on your part ?"

"As a matter of fact, I have been successful this time, Bail. Senator Lawise has agreed to push for a peace conference between the two factions. We couldn't have hoped for anyone better, being that he's the leader of the Separatist Congress. I'm starting to think that peace may well be on its way. We've already had a major victory when we defeated that bill to create more clones to keep the war going. Let's not lose our momentum. How are things on your end ?" She couldn't hide her emotions with a wide smile that spread across her face.

"You know that Senator Mothma and Senator Chuchi are already on board with us. I've also had a pleasant discussion with Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon. Despite that he has very recently opted to join the Republic, he is more than welcome to contribute to our cause. It's quite an honor to have the son of Mina Bonteri amongst our ranks, don't you think, Padmé ?"

"He'll be a big help, no doubt. So I assume that he will be here soon ?"

"He said that he'd leave for Coruscant as soon as possible. He just needs to finish up some business with King Dendup. Things are certainly looking brighter more and more." Bail takes a deep breath and sighs. "If only... Senator Farr was still with us, he would have pushed for peace as much as the rest of us."

Padmé swallows a lump in her throat, and fights back tears that threaten to fall. "Uncle Ono would have done us proud, Bail. I'm sure he's up there, wishing that we succeed at ending this pointless war."

 **Iziz Royal Palace, Onderon**

Lux's first few weeks reinstated as Senator were not easy ones. He presented himself before the people and tried his best to inspire them to move on after the crippling rule of Sanjay Rash. He was quite surprised to be contacted by Bail Organa, and quickly agreed to join in their peace efforts. As he was packing to leave, he took a few moments to have a quick chat with a friend through his holo-projector. After he entered the frequency, he was soon greeted with the hologram of a familiar Togruta.

"Lux ! What a nice surprise ! You just caught me as I was heading for bed. How's things ?"

"Things are improving little by little. The people are still shaken by Rash's rule, but they will forget the horrors with time. How about you, Ahsoka ? How's that shoulder wound ?"

"Oh, that ? It's completely healed. Several hours spent in a Bacta tank can do wonders for the majority of minor wounds. I've been hearing rumors that there is a huge peace conference in the works. Will you be part of the talks ?" She felt hopeful and her headtails changed color to reflect her emotions.

"Actually, yes. I was invited by Senator Organa of Alderaan. I couldn't refuse his request since he used to be a close friend of my late mother, before she left the Republic. I think if we pull our efforts together, we might be able to convince the Confederate Senators to reconcile their differences and finally put an end to this war that has taken too many lives already. I expect to be on Coruscant within a couple of rotations, so I'll drop by if I can spare a few moments. Besides, I always wondered how the Jedi Temple looked from the inside."

"Ok, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again. It'll be interesting to see how you bring up your arguments with the rest. I'll talk to you later." She closed the transmission and went to sleep, with hopeful feelings that the war could finally end.

Lux on his end made his way to the Iziz spaceport, accompanied by many bodyguards. He hoped that the trip would be uneventful and he would soon be conferring with his fellow senators.

 **Dooku's Palace, Serenno**

The Count was going over his Master's plan to foil the Jedi. It was only a matter of time before Clone Protocol 66 would come into effect, thus completing Sidious' decades-long preparation to wipe out the Jedi Order. His holo-projector beeped. Soon, he was greeted with Sidious' hologram.

"It has come to my attention that some senator of the Confederacy is pushing for a peace conference with the Republic. This could disrupt our plans if they all agree and sign a treaty of peace. This is something we cannot allow." Sidious growled.

"I shall try to find who is responsible. He or she will pay the price to betray me." Dooku opened up a datapad and looked up every single senator in the Confederacy, trying to find who would be so bold to attempt to make peace with the Republic. After Mina Bonteri's assassination, it seemed unlikely that any other would try to sue for peace.

"Instead of pursuing only one senator, why not deal with them all at once ?" Sidious looked at Dooku with an evil glare.

Dooku looked shocked. "Master, what are you proposing ?"

"Perhaps... a biological weapon of sorts. Something vicious to strike terror in the hearts of all... even Jedi."

Dooku stroked his beard. "Are you referring to the Zillo Beast of Malastare ? I was under the impression that they were extinct."

"I had commissioned Dr. Sionver Boll to clone the creature, but it has ended in failure. We shall free Dr. Nuvo Vindi from Naboo custody. Surely he will not fail us."

Dooku nodded. "As you wish, Master. I'll contact General Grievous to coordinate the breakout. Any further orders ?"

"Have Dr. Vindi escorted to Cato Neimoidia, where I've arranged a secret laboratory to conduct his work. I already have Senator Lott Dod's approval for the project, courtesy of Viceroy Nute Gunray."

"Now that the Zillo Beast perished, what shall we use in its stead as biological weapon, Master ?"

Sidious pondered for a moment. "Hmm. A Rancor would be tempting, but far too clumsy. An Acklay, perhaps ? No... it could be easily overpowered, even by Clones."

"I'm sure a solution to our problem will present itself sooner or later, my Master." Dooku knelt before the hologram.

"Notify me if you find anything of interest." The transmission closed and Dooku kept going over the Confederate Senators on his list.

 _ **Indominus rex**_ **paddock, Isla Nublar, Earth**

Owen Grady, followed by Claire Dearing, are entering the observation room which is supervised by Nick. He is just taking a break, eating a sandwich.

Owen looks through the glass but fails to see the creature and only the dense jungle foliage in the paddock. "What's this thing made of... ?"

"The base genome is _Tyrannosaurus rex_ , the rest is... classified." She answers plainly.

Owen scoffs. "You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is ?"

Claire looks at him, slightly annoyed. "The lab delivers us new assets and we show them to the public." She turns to Nick. "Can we drop a steer, please ?"

Nick complies by pressing a specific button.

Owen doesn't stop with questions. "How long has the animal being in here ?"

"All its life." Claire answers, getting more annoyed.

"Never seen anything outside these walls ?" Owen keeps going.

"You can't exactly walk it." Claire rolls her eyes.

A crane appears in the middle of the paddock, with a large piece of meat attached to it.

Owen points towards it. "And you feed it with that ?!"

Claire takes a deep breath. "Is there a problem ?"

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." Owen retorts.

"Your raptors are born in captivity..." Claire begins to argue before being cut off by Owen.

"With siblings. They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship that animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food." Owen looks more and more concerned.

Suddenly Claire feels sarcastic. "So she needs a friend ? Should we schedule play dates ? That sort of thing ?"

Owen shook his head. "Probably not a good idea."

The meat has been left untouched, which brings Claire to tap on the glass, trying to get the dinosaur's attention. "Where is it ?"

Owen cracks a silly grin. "What, is it in the basement ? Is there a downstairs ? Maybe it's in the rec room ?"

Claire ignores his attempts at sarcasm. "It was just here. We were just here."

She activates a panel to perform a thermal image scan. To her surprise, the machine beeps and presents the message "NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED". The _Indominus rex_ doesn't show up on the scans.

Nick looks at his screens and the same message appears. "That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks."

Suddenly, Owen spots claw marks around a wall. He motions to Claire. "Were those claw marks always there ?"

"You think it... ?" Realization hits her like a ton of bricks. "Oh, God !" She begins to walk out of the observation room. "She has an implant in her back ! I can trace it from the control room !"

Claire rides as fast as she can towards Central Control Headquarters of Jurassic World and activates her Blue Tooth. "We have an asset out of containment ! Put ACU on alert ! This is NOT a drill ! Lowery, get me the coordinates on the _Indominus_ !"

 **Aboard a Separatist cruiser towards Cato Neimoidia**

General Grievous had no trouble whatsoever when freeing Dr. Vindi from Naboo custody. As per Sidious' orders, he was brought to Cato Neimoidia to his secret laboratory to work on his experiments, with hope to extinguish any chances of a coming peace treaty between the two warring factions.

"I have to thank you for the breakout, General. Nothing pleases me more than producing the most horrific creatures to unleash against the Republic. So, what will I be working on ?" Dr. Vindi was just standing, cleaning his glasses.

Grievous looks back, giving him a frightening glare. "I'm only following orders ! I don't know the details. Count Dooku will tell you when we arrive."

A B1 Battle droid interrupts their conversation. "Uh, General, we're picking up an unknown signal on a really distant frequency... should we listen ?"

Grievous growls. "It could be important. Keep the signal alive AND strong !"

The droid nodded. "Roger, roger."

Static is heard at first, but as the signal is strengthened, voices are clearly heard.

Control operator Lowery looked very confused when performing a scan on the _Indominus_ ' coordinates. "Wait, what the hell ? It's in the cage..."

Claire is in disbelief. "Well, that's impossible. I was just there !"

"Claire, I'm telling you, she's in the cage !"

Vindi smiled at what he was hearing. "Sounds like a terrible beast. Yeah ! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah !"

Lowery looks at the video feed and looks in horror. "What ? Wait a second. There are people in there..."

Claire gasps. "Get them out of there now ! NOW !"

Control operator Vivian attempts to contact Nick on his radio. "Paddock 11, this is Control ! You need to leave the containment area..."

Her message ends up as garbled speech on Nick's radio. "... area... ...Paddock 11... ...dock 11... do you copy..."

Nick answers, quite casually. "Yeah, what's the problem ?"

"It's in the cage ! It's in there with you !"

Owen looks around and still doesn't see it. He decides to make a run in one direction. "GO !"

All they hear is a loud roar and the crashing and cracking of trees. Heavy footsteps are heard. Then, a worker named Ellis is caught by the _Indominus_.

"NO ! NO ! NOOOO ! AARRRGH !" Brutal bone cracking sounds are heard.

Grievous laughs maniacally. "This could be what we are looking for ! Track the frequency ! We will look for it later !"

Nick frantically presses some buttons to open the emergency door and runs out. This in turn causes alarms to sound off with the message "SECURITY BREACH" written all over the screen.

The owner of the park, Simon Masrani, looks up in shock. "Close the door !"

Lowery hesitates to press the button. "We can't lock him in there with that thing !"

"Come on, close it now !" Masrani presses the button himself.

Claire hears all the noise and panics. "SOMEBODY TALK TO ME ! WHAT IS HAPPENING ?!"

As the emergency door begins to close, Owen makes a run to escape the _Indominus_. Before the door can properly close, the predator manages to squeeze a part of its body and uses its brute force to forcefully push the door aside.

Owen quickly slides under a truck as the _Indominus rex_ begins its first real hunt. Nick is crouched in front of another truck, whimpering as he knows his time is up. The _Indominus_ uses its brute force to send the truck flying and landing besides Nick. He looks at Owen one last time before he is snapped up in one bite. Owen quickly reacts by cutting the fuel line and covering himself with fuel to mask his scent. The _Indominus_ crouches inches from Owen, sniffing the air. As it doesn't recognize fuel as something edible, it roars as it walks away in search of other prey.

Dr. Vindi couldn't stop grinning. "Imagine such a terrible beast, killing clones left and right. Yeah ! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah !"

Grievous nodded. "It could be used for our purposes. We now have the frequency tracked. We will be able to retrieve it. If it isn't killed in the meantime. I will contact Count Dooku of this development."

 **And yes, another story on the go. I tried to take a long break, that didn't work out so well. And yes, it's yet another crossover. For those of you that have seen Jurassic World, no doubt you will agree the** _ **Indominus rex**_ **was nothing short of terrifying. And for a genetically designed dinosaur, it's very intelligent and has a slew of abilities (such as the ability to camouflage itself with its surroundings, sensing heat signatures, controlling/changing its body temperature, opening its jaws extra wide like a snake) that will throw the clones off for sure. Imagine what kind of traits Dr. Vindi will add to it. I'll do my very best to keep you all on the edge of your seats. On the next chapter, we'll see more Senators discussing points such as deciding where the conference will take place. Feel free to leave a review.**


	2. The Galaxy's New Terror

**Dooku's Palace, Serenno**

Dooku had managed to trace communications of all his senators in the last rotation. He quickly found out that it was his most loyal follower, Senator Lawise, agreeing for a Peace Conference with the Republic.

"It would be too easy to arrange an assassination now. No, perhaps it is best I leave him to his devices for the time being. His time will come. Senator Amidala's attempt for peace will backfire once we can unleash mayhem during the proceedings." Dooku was pondering on what type of creature could be used to destroy all hopes of peace, but couldn't think of anything suitable.

His holo-projector beeped. He answered and was greeted by the hologram of General Grievous.

"I trust your mission to free Dr. Vindi was successful then, General ?"

Grievous nodded. "But of course, Count ! While we haven't arrived at Cato Neimoidia yet, we have intercepted a very interesting transmission from an unknown, distant frequency during the course of our travel. Standby for playback."

Dooku listened intently to the obvious rampage that was occurring through the audio recording. "I believe we have found our "weapon". General, here are your new orders. Once you have dropped Dr. Vindi to his secret laboratory, I want you to find the coordinates for that frequency. Find that creature that caused the carnage and deliver it to the doctor's lab. He will deal with it then."

"As you wish, my Lord." The transmission ended and Dooku entered the frequency to contact Sidious.

"What is it ?"

"My Master, we have tracked a contender for the Zillo Beast. Judging by the sound of the carnage heard, it probably would be capable to pose a sufficient threat to Clones and any Jedi present during the peace meeting. I have ordered General Grievous to find and capture the beast. I must say that I'm looking forward to see what kind of creature is capable of causing so much damage."

"The majority of the creatures would be able to deal with a clone or two, but the Jedi are another matter. However, we have an advantage on our side. Dr. Vindi will be able to "implement" it when the creature is in his grasp. Keep me updated of any developments."

"Of course, my Master." Dooku ended the transmission and retired for the night.

 **Galactic Senate landing dock, Coruscant**

A couple of rotations pass. Lux Bonteri arrived safely, being greeted by Senators Amidala, Organa, Mothma and Chuchi.

"Senator Bonteri, it has been a while. We're very happy to have you with us today. If you'll follow me." Padmé motioned the young senator into the vast halls of the Senate Building.

"I thank you for welcoming me into your group with open arms, Senator Amidala. I'll do what I can to persuade members of the Confederacy that negotiation is a better course of action than to keep this terrible war going. I'm sure all 4 of you would agree that any losses on either side are quite unnecessary." Lux turned to Senator Organa. "So, am I to assume there is an office with my name on it, somewhere in these halls ?"

Senator Organa gave Lux a frustrated look. "Unfortunately, there are no vacant offices for the time being. You'll be working closely with Senator Amidala, since you know her somewhat personally." Lux dips his head in shame, but Bail pats him on the shoulder. "Relax, this is only temporary. I'm sure you'll have your very own office in due time."

Lux decided to change the subject for a moment. "Tell me, is the Jedi Temple far from here ? If I could spare a few moments for myself, I would like to have a chance to talk with Padawan Tano. The people of Onderon owe her a lot. It's thanks to her leadership skills that we succeeded in taking back our planet from Separatist control."

Padmé smiled at him. "Of course, Lux, I can give you a ride now if you'd like. I happen to have business with the Jedi Council myself. We've just gotten word that Dr. Nuvo Vindi was broken out of prison. Witnesses say a powerful droid was involved. I'd bet my entire credit chip here that it was General Grievous."

Lux stopped for a moment. "Nuvo Vindi ? Wasn't that the crazed scientist that tried to unleash the Blue Shadow Virus upon the Republic ?"

Padmé sighed, trying to bury her memories when she was briefly infected. "Yes, Lux. It was him. It's imperative that the Jedi find him and bring back to our custody. Come on, let's go."

With that, Padmé and Lux made their way to the Jedi Temple on speeder. In a matter of minutes, they had reached their destination.

"You go on ahead to the Council room, I'll see if I can find Ahsoka somewhere in these halls." Lux quietly walked through the vast halls but still no sign of the Togruta he was looking for.

He was distracted when a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Lux ! What brings you here ?"

He quickly turns around and sees her. "Ahsoka. It's good to see you again. I'm glad to see that your shoulder is as good as new. Actually, I was accompanying Senator Amidala. Apparently, a Nuvo Vindi was broken out of Naboo prison recently. She's likely discussing the events with the Council as we speak."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "That sleemo got loose ? Oh, great ! What are the odds of him unleashing a new biological weapon ?"

Lux swallowed a lump in his throat. "I don't know. But the timing of it all gets me thinking. Perhaps it's part of an elaborate Separatist plot to disrupt the upcoming peace conference ?"

"Now that you mention it, Lux... that doesn't sound too unlikely. Do you mind if I share your view with Master Skywalker ?"

"By all means, please. Perhaps if the Jedi act quickly enough and capture Vindi, maybe we can avoid unpleasant confrontations." Lux looked over to the halls to see Padmé coming towards him, followed by Masters Skywalker and Kenobi.

Anakin gave Lux a suspicious glare. "Senator Bonteri. Senator Amidala is telling me that you'll be part of the upcoming Peace Conference. I wish you all the best of luck. This war is wearing all of us down more and more. While I don't agree with negotiating with the "enemy"... if it works, more power to you."

"Master Jedi, I aim to pacify the Confederate Senators and work with them to come to an agreement. I'm sure many of them aren't very fond of war either."

"Of course." Anakin turns to his Padawan. "Well, Snips, we're off to find Vindi, wherever he is. Wish us luck." He pats her on the shoulder.

She looks at her Master, slightly annoyed. "Wait a minute ! Any reason why I'm not coming along ?"

"Yep, you're going to escort Senator Amidala to the peace talks. I'm counting on you to make sure nothing happens to her or the other senators going with her. Don't worry, I've already briefed Rex on it. He'll be joining you along with Fives, Comet, Sinker and Boost. The 6 of you should be able to handle anything that tries to disrupt the meeting."

She looks down, her lekku stripes paling slightly. "That's what scares me, Master. There is the possibility of Vindi's recent escape to be part of a Separatist plot. What if something is unleashed during the peace talks, causing disruption ?"

"All the more reason for you to stay focused on your duty, Ahsoka. I know you can do this. You've been improving a lot lately. It's only a matter of time before the Council starts offering you solo missions."

She looked up to Anakin, a gentle smile escaping her lips. "Thank you, Master. It means a lot. Not to worry, Senator Amidala... and Bonteri will be in safe hands."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you after we catch Vindi. Maybe the Force be with you, Ahsoka."

"May the Force be with you as well, Master. Good luck."

As Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi went for the Jedi Hangar, Ahsoka returned her attention towards the two senators. "So, has a place being decided yet for the peace talks to take place ?"

Padmé turned to her. "Nothing yet conclusive, Ahsoka. We've considered several places which are quiet. For example, we could go to the Lake Country of Naboo, or the Togrutan Artisanal Colony on Kiros."

Lux cleared his throat. "I believe Alderaan would be a contender for a spot to host a Peace Conference. It's beautiful, fairly peaceful as far as the war is concerned. No doubt the Confederate Senators would feel more at ease there."

"I'll bring it up with Bail when we return to the Senate Building." Padmé turns her attention to Ahsoka. "Thank you for your courteous service, Padawan Tano. We look forward to once again have you as our Head of Security."

Lux politely bows before the Togruta. "I know that I can trust you with my life, Ahsoka. Perhaps I am overreacting concerning recent events. Who knows ? Maybe the peace talks will go without a hitch. Good day to you."

 **Main Street ruins, Isla Nublar, Earth**

A couple of days passed since the _Indominus rex_ escaped its paddock and many things occurred, few of them being positive. There has been an unsuccessful attempt to recapture the beast using non-lethal stun guns and nets. However, as the ACU (Asset Containment Unit) members closed in on the _Indominus_ ' tracking implant signal, they were ambushed and killed as it hid in the dense foliage, thanks to its ability to camouflage itself within its surroundings. It also broke through Jurassic World's Aviary, releasing many Pterosaurs to wreak havoc upon the tourists present, it also caused the death of the park's owner, Simon Masrani, when he tried to pilot a helicopter (with basic flying training). Several escaping Pterosaurs collided with the rotors, causing Masrani to lose control and crash into the Aviary, exploding on impact.

What was worse is that Owen quickly discovered that the _Indominus_ killed for sport, as opposed to eating its prey like any normal predator would, leaving a trail of corpses in its path. Eventually it took Claire to release and unleash the park's veteran _Tyrannosaurus rex_ , named "Rexy". At first, Rexy was dominating over the _Indominus_ , but the tables soon turned. The _Indominus_ would have killed Rexy, if it weren't for "Blue", the last of 4 _Velociraptors_ personally trained by Owen, to intervene and turn the tide. As Rexy and Blue managed to shove the _Indominus_ to the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon, it suffered countless gashes and scratches of all sizes and it was still capable of combat. Before the _Indominus_ was able to counterattack its two assailants, the _Mosasaurus_ grabbed it by the neck, _apparently_ dragging it down the lagoon to a watery death.

But things aren't always as they seem. Through immense will and survival instincts, the _Indominus rex_ managed to free itself from the _Mosasaurus_ ' jaws and also killed it before rising back from the depths of the lagoon. After a full day's worth of licking its wounds, it felt fatigue all over its body. As it tried to close its eyes to rest, an enormous mechanical hand reached out and pulled it from the ground. It flailed in vain, as it was placed into a large glass cage. It tried to ram through the glass, only increasing its present pain. It roared, frustrated to be once again contained as it has been all its life.

General Grievous stared at the beast before him. "Heh heh heh. Don't be afraid. Soon, you'll be fully healed and you'll be able to kill all the Senators, Clones and Jedi that dare cross your path. Make way for Cato Neimoidia. We've got what we came for."

"Roger, roger." The B1 Battle Droid set the ship's course and soon entered hyperspace.

 **Nuvo Vindi's secret laboratory, Cato Neimoidia**

The doctor was in communication with Count Dooku.

"I've just being notified that the creature has been successfully captured and will be delivered to your laboratory soon. In the meantime, my Master has sent a specific package and it should be reaching you any moment."

A B1 Battle Droid entered. "Uh, sir ? You have a special delivery. It came all the way from Coruscant !"

Vindi snatched the package from the droid's hand. "Give me that !"

"You're welcome."

Vindi opened the package as quickly as a child opens a present on Life Day. "Now, what is this ? Ohhhh... Zillo Beast DNA ?! How interesting ! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah !"

Dooku hologram's smirks evilly. "When you implant the Zillo Beast's DNA into the creature, it will become impervious to even lightsabers, the Jedi's main weapon. With this, it will be... unstoppable."

"I look forward to seeing it in action, Count ! I haven't been so excited to work since I created the airborne strain of the Blue Shadow Virus. I will invite you when I do a demonstration."

 **Galactic Senate building, Coruscant**

Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, Mon Mothma and Lux Bonteri were all gathered around a table, discussing how to proceed with the meetings.

Padmé cleared her throat. "Fellow delegates, I've received word from Senator Lawise and he managed to rally 4 other Confederate Senators to our cause. Most surprising of them is Senator Atell, whom was against the peace talks since the very beginning. We may pull this off yet."

Riyo looked at the others. "Has it being agreed as to where the Peace Conference will take place ?"

Bail stood up and spoke. "I've discussed it with Senator Amidala and Senator Bonteri and we came to a decision. We've agreed that my home planet of Alderaan is without a doubt the best place to hold these meetings. I've hired extra security and we also have the backing of the Jedi. I doubt the Separatists would still attempt an attack."

Mon added her opinion. "I'd have to agree with the general consensus. When we held the conference for the war refugees, it went fairly well. Of course, we had to contend with a Bounty Hunter named Aurra Sing. Thanks to Padawan Tano, we were able to foil her assassination attempt on Senator Amidala. Since then, our security staff has more than doubled."

Lux finally took his turn to speak. "My friends, I can vouch for Padawan Tano's ability to protect and defend. When she helped and advised the rebel insurgents on my home planet, we were able to reclaim it from Separatist control. She saved my life during several occasions. Truth be told, I still can't thank her enough."

Padmé nodded. "So we have a couple of weeks to prepare our arguments. Let's make a good impression, everyone. Meeting adjourned."

 **Nuvo Vindi's secret laboratory, Cato Neimoidia**

It had been several days since the _Indominus rex_ arrived for Vindi to experiment upon. The first thing he did was heal it with many bacta treatments. It was still contained since it was wild and unpredictable. He used several mechanical hands to hold down the beast. He entered the containment area with a syringe in hand.

"This won't hurt... much." He injects the Zillo Beast DNA. The _Indominus_ growls while keeping its eye on Vindi. "There we are. That wasn't so bad, right ? You should thank me for this, creature. In a short while, a Jedi's lightsaber won't be able to pierce your hide. Perhaps you are hungry, yes ?"

Vindi stepped out and addressed the few present key members of the Separatist Alliance. Count Dooku was obviously present, as was Nute Gunray, Poggle the Lesser, Wat Tambor and San Hill.

"My fellow Separatists, today is the day I unveil the latest biological terror this Galaxy has ever seen. I have researched its many DNA markers and found all of its traits... except Zillo Beast's lightsaber invincibility... are not of this Galaxy. This creature is highly aggressive, has amazing endurance, can camouflage itself and blend in with its environment, hide its heat signature to avoid being detected... last but certainly not least, it can extend its jaws so wide it could swallow a Naboo Shaak in one bite ! Based upon a recording we found during our travels in space, this creature is called... _Indominus rex_!"

Gunray stared in awe at the creature. "I was told by Dooku that we would be treated to a demonstration. Will you do it now ?"

"Of course, Viceroy ! Of course ! For you, anything ! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah !"

Vindi walked to a panel and pressed some buttons. A hatch opened on the rear side of the _Indominus_ 's containment area and a large Reek was forcefully shoved towards the gigantic monster. The Reek tried to charge at the _Indominus_ and was grabbed by its sickle-like claws. It roared in pain as the _Indominus_ turned it on its back, exposing its softer belly. Much like the _Ankylosaurus_ it killed on Jurassic World, the Reek was quickly dispatched with a powerful bite through its thick neck, snapping it. The attendees were silent for a short while.

Dooku could only smile in contentment. "As far as I'm aware, NO Jedi will be able to stop this monster. Certainly not with its newly gained Zillo Beast DNA. The Clones will merely be fodder for it. The Peace Conference takes place in about a week and a half from now on Alderaan. We shall bide our time. In the meantime, doctor, offer it more "challenging" creatures, test how aggressive it can really be."

Vindi could only grin at these orders. "Of course, Count !" He rubs his hands in glee.

 **So the Peace Talks will occur on Alderaan. Did any of you saw the Zillo Beast DNA twist coming ? Will Ahsoka and the Clones be in over their heads when the** _ **Indominus rex**_ **unceremoniously crashes the meeting ? Only time will tell. Feel free to leave a review.**


	3. The Calm before the Storm

**Senator Amidala's office, Coruscant**

All five senators were gathered, finalizing their papers. Only a day was left before they would travel to Alderaan, in hopes of succeeding to end the Clone Wars.

Padmé stood up, addressing her fellow delegates. "Now, you all know that once we begin the talks, there's no turning back. Choose your words wisely. We'll have to make an extra effort not to vex them."

As she sat down, Lux got up to add his own bit of advice. "My friends, I know many will point fingers at me since my mother was a member of the Separatist Parliament. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them forgot that she served the Republic Senate before the Separatist Movement took place. It's important to remain neutral in our talks and not show favoritism towards neither faction.

We have the proverbial holo-ball in our court. It's up to us to pick it up, so to speak, and make the right moves." He sat down, allowing Bail to add further arguments.

"Well spoken, Senator Amidala and Senator Bonteri. Judging by the time we took to go over each document, we are more than prepared. We depart for Alderaan tomorrow morning. Rest yourselves, it will be a long and tenuous day of negotiations. Thank you all for coming. Meeting adjourned."

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Ahsoka was summoned to the Council Room. She stood in front of Yoda, Mace Windu and Plo Koon.

"Ready, are you ? Capable to protect the senators, hmm ?"

She nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda. I know it's a big responsibility, but I can do this."

Mace Windu spoke up. "If these negotiations do succeed, we may achieve peace much faster than we anticipated. It would halt the needless bloodshed happening all over the galaxy. Then we could focus our efforts in finding and stopping General Grievous and Count Dooku."

"Begin to prepare the clones for the mission, you should, hmm ?"

"Yes, Master. I'll go meet them immediately." As she made her way through the halls, she felt the presence of Plo Koon nearby.

"I sense uneasiness in you, Little 'Soka. What is bothering you ?"

She turned and looked up to him. "Master Plo, in all honesty. I'm still feeling... doubtful... a-about myself."

"Are you referring to the accident on Onderon ?" He knew he was getting into a sensitive topic, but brought it up regardless.

She dipped her head in shame. "Yes, Master. I can't stop thinking that I didn't try hard enough. If only I had been more mindful of my surroundings, perhaps Steela would still be alive..."

Plo Koon placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted her face. "She was meant to fall on that day, Ahsoka. Nothing is your fault. It is the Will of the Force. Listen more clearly when in meditation... and you will hear it. I know that the senators will be in good hands. Don't doubt your abilities or yourself. You've improved greatly since you were appointed to Master Skywalker."

"Thank you, Master Plo. I needed that. I'll see you after negotiations." She smiled and quietly made her way to the clone barracks. She soon met up with her group.

"Captain Rex, ARC Trooper Fives, Troopers Comet, Sinker and Boost. You five will be accompanying me to Alderaan. I trust that General Skywalker has already briefed you on the mission ?"

Rex nodded. "Yes, Commander. Shouldn't be difficult to keep things in check while the senators talk it out."

Comet cleared his throat. "With all due respect, Commander. This is a diplomatic mission, what could possibly happen ?"

She stared at the trooper in his eyes. "If anything this war has taught me so far, Comet... It's to expect the unexpected. Be ready for anything. And I do mean _anything_."

Comet nodded. "Understood, Commander."

Ahsoka registered all of them onto a datapad. "Seems we have everything in order. Meet me at 500 Republica's lobby tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. That will be all." She left to her personal quarters to gather anything she'd need for her mission.

 **Nuvo Vindi's secret laboratory, Cato Neimoidia**

The _Indominus rex_ went through plenty of trials. It had fought and killed an Acklay, a Nexu, a Wampa from Hoth, last but not least, a Rancor from Dathomir. Vindi had his doubts it would survive the last encounter, yet it managed to rip off the arms of the Rancor, rendering it incapable to fight. A quick bite on the throat and the Rancor soon drew its last breath.

"Quite clever, you are, yes ? Tomorrow, you are sent to Alderaan. You'll be able to kill everyone and everything you meet. You'll enjoy that, yes ?"

Vindi's "bonding" moment with the _Indominus_ was cut short when his holo-projector beeped. He answered and bowed before the hologram of Count Dooku.

"I trust this experiment is ready to begin ? Begin loading the beast for its travel to Alderaan. Land a fair distance from Aldera, its capital city. Let the creature advance at its own pace." Dooku instructed.

"Of course, Count ! The vessel is ready to depart." Vindi looked around his laboratory and 10 B1 Battle Droids were moving about, carrying all kinds of scientific instruments. "You 10 ! I have a new job for all of you ! Bring the creature into the shuttle !"

One of them looks at the _Indominus_ and hesitates. "Uh, you want us to move that organic life form ? But it's so aggressive !"

Vindi frowns upon the droid. "Do it ! Or I'll reprogram you to be... a protocol droid ! Yeah ! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah !"

They slumped their heads and surrounded the beast as Vindi opened the containment area while hiding in a protected chamber. At first, the droids had trouble getting too close, since the _Indominus_ would lash out with its tail to bring them down, attempt to eat them and spit them out afterwards.

"Good thing you droids don't taste very good, yes ? Now, get to work ! Just a bit more."

After several attempts, the _Indominus_ was forced into the cargo hold and locked in. It tried to break through the force field. After several failed attempts to break through, it lied down to rest and fell asleep. Soon, the shuttle exited Cato Neimoidia and set its course towards Alderaan.

 **500 Republica lobby, Coruscant**

The following morning, all the senators and their security team had gathered at the lobby, waiting for a public transport to take them to the landing dock where her personal J-Type Star Skiff was waiting to depart.

"I've never been to Alderaan." Comet looked excited to see some new world.

Ahsoka turned her gaze towards the trooper. "Remember, this isn't a vacation. We have to remain alert at all times. The slightest disruption could cause the negotiations to collapse completely. That's exactly what we don't want to happen while we're there. Now, get onboard, all of you." They boarded the transport.

Rex eyed Senator Amidala. "Not to worry, Senator. These men are capable. And with Commander Tano as our lead, things will remain in control."

"Thank you Captain, we trust that you will notify us immediately should anything unusual occur."

The travel from Coruscant to Alderaan was uneventful. The clones kept themselves entertained by playing Dejarik while Ahsoka discussed security measures with Captain Typho and Senator Organa.

As they landed at the landing dock on Aldera, a Separatist shuttle landed in the distant hills. Within moments, the _Indominus rex_ rushed out of the shuttle and began exploring its new environment.

 **Supreme Chancellor's office, Coruscant**

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were making their way towards Palpatine's office.

"Well, that was a waste of our time, wouldn't you say, Obi-Wan ? We've searched and searched, no sign of that slime, Vindi."

"Who knows, Anakin ? Maybe the doctor is hiding on one of the Republic systems. Anything is possible... Moreover, I'm feeling a little bit on edge. The Supreme Chancellor seems to be summoning you in his office more and more. Why he prefers to deal with you over the Jedi Council, I'll never understand."

Anakin looked at his former Master, slightly hurt. "The Chancellor and I have... a unique relationship, Obi-Wan. You know that he's looked out for me since I came here all those years ago. I trust him. Maybe he has information on Vindi's whereabouts. I'm not about to abandon his advice now."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. "How does he gain that information ? Aren't the Jedi Council supposed to be on top of things ? I'm not sure what to think anymore. It doesn't look like coincidence to me. Something is out of place."

Anakin glared at him. "While I don't agree with your opinion, Obi-Wan... you're entitled to it. Please, let me talk with him... alone."

The door opened and Palpatine was there to greet the two. "Ah, Anakin. I've been expecting you. Master Kenobi, how nice to see you. If you'll excuse us." The Supreme Chancellor ushered Anakin inside his office, leaving Obi-Wan waiting outside.

"You've wanted to see me, your Excellency ?"

"Yes, Anakin. I have good news. My intelligence found out the location of Dr. Nuvo Vindi's new laboratory. He's hiding on Cato Neimoidia. If you act quickly enough, perhaps you can capture him and bring him to justice once more."

"Thank you, your Excellency. You won't regret this." Anakin quickly ran out of the office to meet with his former Master.

"No, I won't." Palpatine boasted an evil grin as Anakin was out of earshot.

"Well, that was a short meeting." Obi-Wan teased.

"Short and to the point, Obi-Wan. His contacts have found Vindi's new lab. It's on Cato Neimoidia. Let's get going !" The former apprentice tugged at his former master's arm, almost dragging him to the nearest landing dock.

 **Conference Hall of Aldera, Alderaan**

10 Senators gathered around a rectangular table. On the left sat 5 Republic Senators. Mon Mothma sat at the lower end, with Riyo Chuchi next to her. Padmé Amidala at the middle with Bail Organa at her side with Lux Bonteri at the upper end. On the right, there were 5 Confederate Senators. Amita Fonti sat at the lower end, with Voe Atell next to her. Bec Lawise at the middle with By Bluss at his side with Kerch Kushi at the upper end.

Senator Amidala began by welcoming Senator Lawise and the 4 others that joined him. "Senators Lawise, Atell, Fonti, Bluss and Kushi, welcome to Alderaan. We're hoping to discuss with you all possible solutions in order for Republic and Confederate systems to co-exist peacefully."

Senator Kushi looked at the Republic group and frowned. "Hmph ! Why is Bonteri on your side now ? Have you defected... traitor ?!"

Before Padmé began to argue, Lux stood up. "Let me handle this. *Clears throat* Senator Kushi, I don't know of the grudges you might have against the Republic. We have not come here to argue and lower ourselves to childish name-calling. This fact you may not be aware of : Before I was born, my mother served in the Republic Senate for several years before the Separatist Movement began. I chose to bring Onderon towards the Republic after seeing how the Jedi were willing to help us free our planet from Separatist control. King Dendup wanted to stay neutral, but forces acting in the shadows plotted to take out Dendup and replace him with King Rash. He had almost brought down our economy to a crawl, closing vital trade routes which my people depended upon. So I come before you, Senator Kushi, not as an opponent, but as an ally. It's time for all of us to reconcile our differences and aim for a common goal.

You've seen it all. The war has taken countless lives. It does not discriminate between Republic or Separatist systems. We need to come to terms and end this war. Before everything that we've worked so hard to achieve becomes destroyed. If we unify, there is a good chance we can gain enough sympathizers on both factions, thus gaining the support of the common folk. Please, let us set aside our petty hatreds once and for all and stop the loss of unnecessary lives."

Senator Kushi looked at Lux with shock written over his face. Everyone expected Senator Kushi to slide another insult, but instead he slowly clapped. "Well spoken, Senator Bonteri. I can tell that you inherited Mina's righteousness with words. Very well, I would like to apologize on my rude comment." He extended his hand towards Lux.

"Apology accepted, Senator Kushi. Shall we begin ?" They shook hands.

As talks developed into mutual agreements, the _Indominus rex_ moved closer to the building where the meeting was held. Using its ability to blend in within its surroundings, it slowly moved around trees, undetected.

Comet, Sinker and Boost were keeping a sharp eye at various points outside.

Fives and Rex were patrolling the halls of the building while Ahsoka stayed in the same room with the senators. She activated her comlink. "Rex, old boy. What's the status ?"

"Everything is clear in the halls, Commander. No sign of any incoming threats." Rex replied.

She contacted the troopers watching outside. "Comet, any sign of anything out there ?"

"Nothing as of yet, Commander. Only the coming and going of various flying creatures. No real threat from what I can tell."

"Keep your eyes peeled, trooper. We can't let anything slip by."

"Copy that, Commander." She contacted another.

"Sinker, anything unusual on your end ?"

"Nothing so far, Commander. Keeping a sharp lookout like Comet. Don't worry, you'll know if something odd happens."

"Good work, trooper. Just a few more hours and negotiations should be finished. So far, it's very positive between both parties."

"That's good to hear."

She contacted the last. "Boost, has anything odd happened at your point ?"

"Nothing, Commander. I even did a thermal scan and didn't pick up anything."

"Don't let your guard down, trooper. The success of these negotiations depend on your ability to see threats coming from afar."

"Copy that, Commander."

Senators Amidala and Lawise were very pleased by the cooperation of everyone involved. "It appears we've reached a decision. There shall be peace between both factions. Let us review the documents before signing, thus making peace official."

Outside of the building, the _Indominus_ was inching ever closer, still undetected by the clones. It growled softly, which didn't escape the Clones' hearing.

"What the hell was that ?" Comet looked around frantically.

"It came from those trees over there." Sinker pointed to a small woodland area.

Boost hesitated. "Hmm. Maybe it's wise to contact the Commander."

Sinker crossed his arms. "They're in the middle of finalizing their negotiations. If we alarm the Commander now, it could risk compromising the peace talks."

Comet reached out for his blaster. "Fine. I'll go have a look. I'll let you know if I find anything out of the ordinary."

Comet moved around the woodlands, looking in every direction. "There's nothing here. I'm going back." He suddenly felt hot air blow behind him. He reached into his pockets and found a mirror. He began to see the _Indominus'_ reflection into it.

 **Oh, no ! Ending this chapter on a cliffhanger ? Oh yeah, I'm doing that. So poor Comet has the** _ **Indominus rex**_ **right behind him. Will he become dinosaur chow ? Will Padmé's efforts backfire as Count Dooku predicted ? Feel free to leave a review like always.**


	4. S O S (Save our Senators)

**Conference Hall of Aldera, Alderaan**

Comet quietly activated his comlink. "Commander. We have a problem."

"What are you talking about, trooper ? Explain. Quiet-like."

"Well, sir... There's the big hulking carnivore that managed to sneak up behind me an- *crunching sounds are heard* ..."

"Comet ? Comet, come in ! COMET !" She soon notices the senators turning their attention to her.

Padmé addressed her. "Ahsoka ? What's wrong ?"

"The Clones are being attacked by something !" She contacts Rex. "Rex, I think Sinker and Boost will require assistance. Get moving !"

"Copy that, sir. I'm on my way ! Fives, come on !" The two veteran Clones made their way outside to witness the carnage. Sinker and Boost were targeting a large reptilian creature. Their blasters had no effect on its tough hide. In a matter of minutes, both troopers were killed as the _Indominus_ used its sharp claws to tear through their armor, slicing them to pieces. Then it used its camouflage ability to disappear from sight. "Woah, woah, woah ! How does something THAT BIG disappear all of a sudden ?! Where has it gone ?" Fives exclaimed in utter shock.

The _Indominus_ was creeping closer to a large window where all the senators had their backs against.

Bail tried to keep all the attendees calm. "Whatever is attacking those Clones, it will have to get through the Jedi to get to us. Please remain calm !"

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers. "Everyone, get behind me. Get away from there ! I'm sensing something approaching around that window. My montrals never lie. Whatever that thing is, it won't get past me !"

Senator Atell risked a look towards the window and saw nothing. "I'm not seeing anything ! You're being silly ! Hmph ! You're no more than a measly inexperienced Padawan after all ! Seems you need to pay more attention to your studies, child !" She still stood with her back to the large window, unaware at the _Indominus_ was staring down at her. It broke through the glass and grabbed her with its teeth. "No. NO. NO ! AAAAHHHH !" With a loud crunch, the Separatist Senator was no more.

Bail urged the rest of the senators further into the building. "Quickly ! Get back ! Let the Jedi handle the situation !"

Ahsoka leapt towards the _Indominus_ , lighsabers swinging towards it. Yet, the lightsabers had no effect on it. "Oh no ! Not good ! Not good at all ! Rex ! Fives ! Get back inside ! One of the Confederate Senators just got eaten by that thing ! And to make matters worse, my lightsabers have no effect on it !"

Rex ran as quickly as he could to her, with Fives not far behind. "Commander, we've not only lost Comet, but Sinker and Boost as well ! And our blasters are ineffective against this thing as well. We need to fall back with the remaining senators !"

They all hid inside a small room. The _Indominus rex_ tried to claw its way to them, but the thickness of the surrounding walls proved too much for it.

"Stuck in here like Womp Rats, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into !" Ahsoka grumbled.

"With our weapons having no effect on it, I'm not sure how we're gonna make it out of this one, Commander." Rex looked into the pouch he brought his ammunition. "Hmm. A thermal detonator. Maybe this would work..."

Suddenly, Fives' face brightened up. "Commander, I have a rocket launcher, maybe that could help as well."

Then Lux stood up, having an idea. "We're not going to last in close quarters. What we should do, is to lure the creature out in the open. I've noticed plenty of deep gorges around the mountain side. Either the rocket launcher or the thermal detonator could be used to cause a landslide to trap and hopefully crush this fiendish creature."

Padmé smiled at his suggestion. "That could work, Lux. How are we going to get that creature's attention ?"

They all turned to Ahsoka, causing her lekku to pale for a short moment. "Don't tell me. I'm the one who's going to be the bait, right ?" She rolled her eyes.

Lux nodded. "Out of us all, you have the best agility to outmaneuver the beast as it chases you around. Your innate Togrutan flexibility and additional speed gained by your Jedi training should keep you ahead. I know it's a big risk, but we have no other choice. I'm sure Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives will follow you into this." He turns his attention to the Clones. "Won't you ?"

Rex nodded. "Wherever the Commander goes, I'll follow her. Fives, bring your rocket launcher. All right, Commander. Ready when you are."

She looked at the vents in the ceiling. "Those vents lead outside, don't they ? Maybe I can sneak past that thing and then get its attention. Rex, can you give me a hand ?" She used the Force to remove the cover and Rex held her by the waist, allowing her to climb into the vent. "Let me get past that thing. When I give the signal, that'll be your cue to follow me as closely as you can without distracting the beast."

Rex scratched the back of his neck. "We'll do that, sir. But what's the signal ?"

She smirked in response. "You'll know it when you see it, Rex. Give me a couple of minutes to travel through these vents. Stay sharp !"

"Awaiting your signal, sir. Be careful !"

She silently crept through the vents until she found an exit. She tiptoed as quickly as she could and stood behind the _Indominus_. She took a deep breath before making her next move. "HEY UGLY !" She hollered, gaining the attention of the predator. Now she saw it in all its glory. It looked much more intimidating than before. " _All right, Tano. Now's the time to hightail it to the mountains with that thing in pursuit. Here we go !"_ She waved her arms around, getting its full attention. "COME ON ! COME AND GET ME ! OVER HERE ! COME ON ! COME ON !" The _Indominus rex_ roared as it began to chase the Togruta over the plains leading towards the mountains.

With the dinosaur leaving the damaged building, the senators were able to breathe normally once again. "All right, let's do this !" The two Clones followed their Commander, keeping a safe distance from the _Indominus_.

Padmé turned to Lux, patting him on the shoulder. "Good plan, Lux. Looks like it's working."

He smiled in return. "We used that strategy... somewhat... to draw out the droid forces out of Iziz and towards the Highlands during our last conflict to free my people from Separatist control. It minimized casualties a great deal." He sighs sadly, wiping tears falling from his face. "Though our victory came at a heavy cost. In that conflict, Steela Gerrera was killed in the fray."

Padmé comforted Lux with a hug. "I can understand what you've gone through, Lux. I've had my share of losses over the years. Hopefully, we're not gonna have more casualties today. I'm sure Ahsoka will be fine."

He nodded. "Oh yes. She can take care of herself. She's proven herself time and time again. Today will be no different. Now... what about the agreement ? Should we resume negotiations ?"

Padmé shook her head. "Let's wait until things cool down a bit. The loss of Senator Atell may have cost us peace. I'm hoping Senator Lawise is still willing to go through with this treaty."

 **Nuvo Vindi's secret laboratory, Cato Neimoidia**

Dr. Vindi was relaxing, sipping some tea when he heard an all-too familiar sound. The hum of lightsabers. Before he could get up and run, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi burst through the doors, slicing the last remaining battle droids.

"Well, well, well ! I don't how you managed to find me so quickly, Jedi. It matters not ! The Peace Conference is likely crushed by now ! Yeah ! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah !"

Anakin quickly held the doctor in a Force Choke hold. "What are you talking about ?!"

Vindi struggled for breath. "Torture me all you want, Jedi. You are too late ! The beast likely killed all the senators on Alderaan."

Obi-Wan gasped. "What beast ?"

Anakin was quickly losing his patience and tightened his grip. "YOU WILL ANSWER US ! NOW !"

"The... great... beast... _Indominus_... _rex_... Not... native... to... this... galaxy..." Anakin released his hold on the doctor, letting him gag and cough to regain his breath. "Keep talking."

"There is nothing you can do to stop it. I have given it Zillo Beast DNA. Meaning your lightsabers can't hurt it ! Yeah ! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah !"

Obi-Wan knelt before Vindi. "You're going back behind bars, doctor. But this time, you'll be held on Coruscant. You won't be able to be "rescued" so easily this time."

"You take this slime back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan ! I'm heading to Alderaan right now !"

 **Mountainside, Alderaan**

Ahsoka was keeping up her pace. The _Indominus rex_ wasn't too far behind. She arrived at a ledge with a large gorge in the depths. She turned around, facing the creature. "Come on. That's it. On to the ledge ! Come on !" She motioned it towards her. It stood at the ledge, almost tumbling down. She looked at a distance and saw Fives and Rex cautiously approaching. Fives readied his rocket launcher and took aim. "Steady... Steady... NOW !" The impact didn't damage the _Indominus_ but it was enough to send it tumbling down several slopes. Ahsoka was caught by the tremors, hit her head against a nearby rock and lost her balance. The Clones looked in horror as their Commander plummeted down. "Commander ! COMMANDER !" They quickly rushed to the edge and saw that she was unconscious from the blow and was held up by a small branch that attached to the top of her dress.

The _Indominus rex_ soon got back on its feet. Almost within its biting range was Ahsoka, dangling from a small branch. It tried to grab her but missed by several inches. The Clones had to act quickly lest she becomes the beast's next meal.

"I'm going down to get her out of there, Fives. When I get back up, toss that thermal detonator at that ledge over there. See that huge boulder on top ? Doesn't look all that stable. Hopefully it'll crush that monster when it tips over."

Rex cautiously slid down the slope, just within reach of Ahsoka's dress. The branch snapped and Ahsoka would have fallen right into its maw if Rex hadn't extended his arm just enough to haul her back to safety. "Phew ! Thank the Force ! I got her ! Toss that detonator !"

Fives threw the thermal detonator with all his might and it managed to explode on contact, causing the enormous boulder to collapse and crush the _Indominus rex_ on the spot, creating a large pool of blood as its body tore itself apart from the weight and pressure of the boulder.

The Clones tried to bring her to consciousness, but to no avail. "Let's get her to the med bay immediately." They carried and moved her carefully to avoid more damage.

As they reached the med bay, Anakin Skywalker was there with Padmé and Lux.

"What happened to her ? Where's the beast that killed the clones and the Separatist senator ?" He asked.

"It's dead, sir. We managed to get a boulder to crush it. Hopefully the Commander will be fine. Let's see what the medical droid will find." They quickly placed her on a bed, allowing the medical droid to do its work.

"It's a major concussion, sir. She should stabilize fairly quickly. Judging where the blow occurred, it is possible that she might have some slight memory loss."

Several hours pass. Ahsoka stirs awake. "Wh-where am I ? Skyguy ? Rex ? Padmé ? Lux ?! What's going on ?" She looked at them, very confused.

"Hey Snips. Glad you're OK. Take it easy, you've had a rough day." Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened ? And where am I ?"

Lux stepped forward, took a chair and sat beside her. "We're on Alderaan. We came here for an important Peace Conference. You've saved our lives, Ahsoka. There was this enormous reptile that killed 3 of your Clones and one of the Separatist senators. Don't you remember ?"

She looked at him, on the brink of crying. "No. I-I don't. I don't remember any of this."

Padmé knelt before the Togruta, gently caressing her lekku. "It's all right. The important thing is that we're all safe. However, as much as I hate to say it, the negotiations fell through again. Senator Lawise left with the 3 remaining Confederate Senators. While he didn't harbor any grudges against us, he still held us responsible for Senator Atell's death. It seems that Peace was within our grasp, but an agent of Chaos intervened. Rest assured, Ahsoka. I'll keep pushing for peaceful negotiations as long as I live. One of these days, Peace will be achieved."

She looked at Padmé, tears streaking down her face. "Padmé... I... I'm so sorry ! I failed you. I failed you all."

Anakin shook his head. "No, Snips. It wasn't your fault. It was Nuvo Vindi that unleashed this creature on you all. But now, we've got him held on Coruscant. He won't be escaping anytime soon. Remember, a very wise Jedi once said : "Nothing happens by accident". It's the Will of the Force that got all these events to happen. Eventually, we'll win this war. No matter how long it lasts, we'll finish it."

They all left the med bay, allowing her to rest. Ahsoka closed her eyes and slept for nearly 12 hours, allowing her to recover from her concussion. In a matter of days, she was back at the Jedi Temple, practicing her lightsaber techniques even harder. She had been entrusted to a new mission : To accompany 6 Younglings for The Gathering. She was content to be given a bit of respite from the war.

 **And we are done ! It's a good thing Ahsoka had brought Rex and Fives with her. The negotiations had to fail one way or another, since the war won't "end" until Revenge of the Sith. This was a nice little distraction and a good warm up for my next story : the much awaited sequel to A Fresh Start of Things. Feel free to review.**


End file.
